Second Chance
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: Selena doesn't know what happened to Demi. Emily's worried about Miley. Taylor's stuck between two girls. And Dallas's thinks that she's messed everything up for good. Bring them together. DRAMA! Sel/Demi Miley/Emily Taylor/Monica/Dallas/Alycia
1. Chapter 1

A/N Anyone ever seen how similar Miley and Demi are same goes for Selena and Taylor. Anyway this is a story about Emily liking Miley in more than a friendly way but Miley being afraid. Around the same time Selena and Demi are having fights. Throw in a love struck Taylor Swift with one of my favorite actress when I was a kid Monica May. Its not a one shot its more of a angsty drabble but if you see some twist send me a message and maybe it can become more. Enjoy.

Taylor Allison Swift was slouched on the Selena's living room couch while checking her phone for messages. Selena Marie Gomez made her way downstairs and was greeted by the sight of her best friend laying down on her favorite part of her living room couch.

"Hey Tay may I ask what my wonderful best friend is doing laying on my couch at 9:30 am on this blissful Saturday morning," Selena asked.

"Why hello their Miss Gomez. Of course you may ask," Taylor started "Well I thought my super best friend would love to go out to Starbucks with me the fine morning."

"Well then Miss. Swift shall we be on our marry way" Selena smirked while dangling her car keys.

"We shall," was all the blond country singer said before grabbing the young wizard star and walking out the front door.

(In another apartment in Los Angeles)

"MILEY RAY CYRUS GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT," Miley Cyrus cringed at her best friends tone at this time in the morning. She didn't get why Demi was so worked up about an old t-shirt that need to be thrown out. "MILEY"

"Okay ok. Geez I don't get why your so worked up about an old t-shirt" Miley responded coming back into a very pissed of Demitria Devone Lovato's room.

"I am not(breath) worked up about" Demi said trying to not let her voice rise. "The t-shirt."

"Then why am I getting yelled at for wanting to throw it out." The southern girl asked.

"Because just cause its old doesn't mean it doesn't have any emotional value."The native Texan replied.

"She gave it to you didn't she," the green eyed beauty remarked. Making the she in her sentence stand out.

"No…maybe possibly yes so what," the new pop singer mumbled.

Miley's smile faltered as her best friend went down a sad road of memories. She then attempted to put her hand on her now pacing friends shoulder before calling out and saying, "Howwa bout we go and get something to drink. There's a Starbucks about two blocks away from here."

Demi gave Miley a watering smile. "Yeah sure. That sounds like fun."

Selena and Taylor had made it through downtown, through vans of paparazzi, and through many streets with tourist on them without being detected by any one. So quickly and quietly they exited Sel's car and were walking down the street , about to enter Starbucks when.

"LOOK MOMMY ITS TAYLOR SWIFT AND SELENA GOMEZ," a blond little girl who was about five years old shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Dammit we were so close," Selena murmured under her breath. Taylor couldn't help but allow a cheshire grin to appear on her face. Soon a thousand little kids and paparazzi seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Hey Selena and Taylor can we have your autograph" a chorus of little kids voices was heard.

"Hey Selena, Taylor why haven't you been spotted with Miley or Demi. Selena are you and Demi drifting apart. Taylor what do you think about the comment from Demi after her concert." A crew of reporters yelled at the two singers.

Before either of the girls could reply or walk away two sets of hands pulled them inside of Starbucks.

"You guys ok," came the gentle reply of Emily Jordan Osment. While helping Selena up.

"Yeah you were pretty much tackled outside a few moments ago," smirked Monica May as she helped Taylor up.

"Yeah we're fine right Taylor," Selena said as she giggled at Taylor dazed expression.

"Yeah umm yeah we're fine."Taylor stuttered and blushed while looking at Monica.

Monica couldn't help but smile at the two month younger girl's face. Her and Taylor were going to go on tour soon and she had fallen in love hard with the country singer.

"Good, come on we have a table already." Emily mentioned and grinned at the exchange her best friend had with Taylor.

The four friends walked to the back far away from the windows. Soon each had either a cup of coffee or hot chocolate or in Emily's case one of each. And were chit chatting about everyday talk until Emily brought up the question Selena was dreading.

"Is it true." Emily whispered so low that almost neither of the other three girls heard.

"Is what true." Monica asked.

"Is it true you and Demi are done being friends" Emily asked directly to Selena.

Sel was shocked but she knew she had to answer.

"Umm," Selena cleared her throat. "I guess. I truly don't know." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "We haven't talked in forever and whenever I've tried to call her she never picks up. I can't believe she's stopped talking to me and started talking to Miley. I thought best friends told each other everything but no she's just ignored me. And I don't blame Miley she's really nice and all but I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should be angry or sad that she's stopped hanging out with me. I didn't even get to tell her I loved her in more than a friendly way" Selena released with a frustrated sigh before her eyes started to water and the tears leaked out.

Taylor was immediately at her side comforting her. Taylor knew how much Demi had hurt Selena with not talking to her or even trying any minimal contact. And she was angry at the new pop singer for treating one of her best friends like this. After making sure Selena was ok she asked Emily the question that had been on her mind lately.

"Hey Em. Has she called you know?" Taylor brought up.

Emily almost choked on her drink. " Umm no she hasn't. I've left a few messages but she hasn't returned them not that I'm surprised but that doesn't make it hurt any less. I don't get why she would be all worked up about it after all we held hand and stuff like that all the time we were almost dating so why not make it actually happen." Emily finished feeling a bit depressed

Demi and Miley walked inside Starbucks surprised by how many paparazzi were outside but even more surprised that they actually managed to slip past them.

"Must be someone really important not to notice us pass by." Miley commented not really caring that the press hadn't noticed them.

"Yeah that was weird but it felt nice being able to walk by without being questioned."Demi mentioned before telling a waiter for a table with more privacy.

Once they were seated and supplied with coffee. They were about to go over plans for the summer when a question from the table behind them caught their guard. Since they were divided by a booth wall Miley and Demi didn't have a chance to see who was sitting in the table next to them. But as soon as the question was asked they wished they had realized who was there. Again the question was asked this time there was answer.

"Is it true you and Demi are done being friends" Emily asked.

"Umm, I guess. I truly don't know. We haven't talked in forever and whenever I've tried to call her she never picks up. I can't believe she's stopped talking to me and started talking to Miley. I thought best friends told each other everything but no she's just ignored me. And I don't blame Miley she's really nice and all but I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should be angry or sad that she's stopped hanging out with me. I didn't even get to tell her I loved her in more than a friendly way." Selena answered.

Miley looked at Demi who had a shocked face. Selena had just confessed she liked her or more like loved her and was upset that Demi had wanted to cut contact. Demi started yelling at herself internally about ignoring Sel and for hurting her best friend. Soon Taylor's voice was heard

"Hey Em. Has she called you know?"

Followed by a stuttering reply of Emily Osment.

" Umm no she hasn't. I've left a few messages but she hasn't returned them not that I'm surprised but that doesn't make it hurt any less. I don't get why she would be all worked up about it after all we held hand and stuff like that all the time we were almost dating so why not make it actually happen."

Now it was Miley's turn to be shocked Emily was upset because she hadn't called back. She knew she like Emily from the start but hearing Emily say that was a dream come true. Now if she could only tell her no now if both her and Demi could just tell them their true feelings. They were just going to walk up to them but lost the nerve and made their way to the exit which was just by their table. They were just about to exit when…

Selena, Taylor, Emily and Monica were about to order the check when Demi and Miley walked right by them. Neither Selena nor Emily could hold it in. "Hey look it Demi and Miley who would of thought they were in Starbucks."Emily commented.

"Yeah Em. I would have thought they'd be at a famous five start restaurant. Since they're famous and wealthy."Selena stated with obvious sarcasm and hurt laced through her voice.

Demi and Miley stopped when they heard the comments. What both of their friends said had hurt even though they knew it was partially true.

"Oh look they stopped. Do you think they heard. Monica."Emily asked.

"Emily, don't do anything you'll regret. I know that your mad at them but that shouldn't mean that you should comment on them like that. Even though I completely agree." Monica answered.

"You should go." Taylor told Miley and Demi coldly.

"What" both pop singers shouted distressed. Not believing the sweet country singer had just told them to leave without saying please and in a harsh tone.

"Wha a at Taylor." Miley asked not willing to believe the blonds' words.

"You heard me." the country singer said in the same cold harsh voice.

After a few seconds Demi managed to snap out of shock and faced Taylor while saying. "Did you just snap at us."

Taylor shrugged and replied "Maybe I did maybe I didn't."

"Oh no you didn't. You did not just snap at us. Do you know who we are. You have no right to say something like that. We can sue you." Demi stated.

"Oh look is the all powerful Demitria Lovato scaring us. I don't think so. Plus I think she forgot that we can sue her just as much as she can sue us. Oh and Demi you better not anger Taylor anymore or we just might." Selena spat at Demi.

Demi opened her mouth to reply but then closed it she knew that what Selena had just said was almost completely true yet she couldn't stop the tears from forming. Miley looked at her friend before glaring daggers at Selene while declaring. " Why did you just say that. You had no right telling her off like that. Demi needs her best friend right now in her career and your just yelling at her. What type of best friend are you."

Selena looked at Miley like she had just been slapped. "Excuse me." She sad incredibly.

"You heard me" the pop star singer repeated.

"UGH. You think I'm the bad friend. Well excuse me for trying to keep contact when she shut off her connections with me. At first I thought it was because she was busy then I start reading you and her have been hanging out. I go around asking if its true and they say yes. So what am I suppose to believe. She just disappears a few days before I'm gonna confess that I love her in more than a friendly way and she leaves. So what am I suppose to do huh. So what Miley huh." Selena yelled at Miley while sobs racked her body.

Taylors arms were instantly around her for the second time today. Demi saw and wanted nothing more but to be her right now. Emily's voice was soon heard. "You hurt her bad Demi. You hurt her really bad. Oh and Miley I don't know whats gotten into you lately but if its something like what happened to them I don't want my heart broken. I was willig to give us a chance but now I'm not so sure."

"We should go." Monica said during the whole verbal combat she had paid for the bill. "We'll see you around. Maybe." And with that Monica, Emily, Taylor and Selena left not even glancing back at the two wide eyed beauties.

Demi and Miley looked at them walk away in shock. Both wishing they could just go after them and tell them, beg them they were sorry and t please forgive them. But n they just let them go and by tomorrow it would be like nothing had happened. They would go back to their regular lives sulking inside but pretending everything was fine on the outside. No one would ever know that these six stars just had an argument. No one would ever find out really why they were all drifting apart.

No one would.

A/N What did you think. I forgot to mention I don't own any of these people.


	2. Demi's Breakdown

A/N Hey heard you like the first chapter so I decided to be nice and try to make this a good story. Hope you enjoy.

Demi's POV is in bold and general is normal.

**I was at the studio nice and early today ready to start recording new songs when my phone rang. I sighed when the call ended turns out the day I'm early my manager and producer are late. So now I have to wait another hour for them to get there**. She decided to sit down at the bench in front of Records For Artist Company. Coffee in hand, earplugs in her ears, ipod in the other hand she sat down to relax for awhile. Her mind started to wander when the fifth or sixth song came on she froze.

**Selena's voice came out of my headphones singing **_**A Year Without Rain. **_**Memories of the previous day started running through my head. Miley running out of my room with my Hurt t-shirt, then me and her going to Starbucks. Bumping into Selena, Taylor, Emily and Monica . Selena, Monica, Taylor, and Emily dissing them. Then Miley had to get all in their face and in result had gotten them yelled at. When Miley had commented on how a bad friend Selena had been to me. Selena then screamed at Miley that it wasn't true and that I was the one to end our friendship. Which is true and then confessing she liked me the way I liked her. By the end of her speech she had been crying and it hurt me to see her like that. Then of course being the idiot and coward that I am I didn't run after her and ask for forgiveness and tell her I loved her. No instead I let her walk out of my life again.**

As Demi mused on she realized that the song was almost over. She realized she had never really listened to the song at all. When she had downloaded it Selena and her had started drifting she had only downloaded it out of habit. She had never heard it once through or tried to figure out what it meant. So she hit the replay button on her ipod and paid close attention to everything all the lyrics.

_A Year Without Rain_

_Ooooooooooouuh_

_Can you feel me ,When I think about you_

_With every breath I take, Every minute _

_No matter what I do, My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wondering the desert, For a thousand day, _

_Oooooouh_

_Don't know if it's a mirage ,But I always see your face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Cant help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ooooouuh Whooooooaaaaaaa Whoaaaa_

_The stars are burning, I hear you voice in my mind()_

_Cant you hear me calling you, My heart is yearning _

_Like the ocean is running dry , Catch me im falling_

_Its like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet, Wont you save me_

_There's gonna be a monsoon,When you get back to me _

_Oooooh Baby_

_Cant help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how ill survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ooooouuh Whooooooaaaaaaa Whoaaaa_

_So let this drought come to an end, And may the desert flower again_

_And I need you here , I cant explain_

_But a day without you_

_Is like a year without rain_

_Oooooohhhhhh_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Cant help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how ill survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ooooouuh Whooooooaaaaaaa Whoaaaa_

_Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhhh_

By the end of the song Demi was practically sobbing. The song was to much it pushed the last nerve.

**The song she wrote it and its about her friendship with me. She use to say that if we stopped being friends it'd be like the world became a desert. This song is about that. OMG I am the worst person on earth Selena's been trying to tell me so many things yet I've ignored her. I forgot that my own best friend doesn't know how to word stuff right. No she normally expresses in drawing or singing. And **_**A Year Without Rain **_**is telling me that we haven't talked well in while and that she loves me.**

A car pulled up soon after and out came Demi's Manager and Producer when both saw the pop star they freaked out. Her manager immediately called Dallas Lovato. Ten minutes later a black Mercedes pulled up and out came a young woman. Dallas looked over at her younger sister and told her producer and manager that Demi wouldn't be able to work today and that she'd be there tomorrow**.**

**Dallas walked over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. And I broke, I lost it everything I had been feeling was let out. And my older sister just held me. Knowing what I was going through or not she knew I liked Selena and she supported it. I don't know how long we were standing outside but soon it started raining and Dallas pulled me to her car. We got in the back seat and she asked what brought this on. She knew I was strong but I couldn't answer her I was laughing at the irony of it raining outside. So instead I handed her my iPod. She looked at it and at once knew what had happened so again she pulled me into a hug. While she whispered in my ear " **_**Demi you are an idiot sometimes, you know I love you but you just let the girls of your dreams walk out. And she feels exactly the same way. Oh baby what are you gonna do." **_**And she was right. I had let the woman of my dreams walk out of my life. I had let the girl who loved me the same way walk away all because I couldn't see it.**

**I had made the biggest mistake of my entire F*CKING life. I had let Selena F*cking Gomez walk out of my life and didn't do a single shittin thing about it.**


	3. Emily's Day

A/N Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while but now I'm back with three or four more chapters. Let's see what you guys think. I don't own any characters just the plots.

Emily's POV

I woke up to the feeling and light buzzing of my phone. I groaned to the text I had just received from the Hannah Montana director, he wanted me to be there at 2:30 to start filming the last episodes of the seasons. I saw Selena move and held my breath, I didn't want to wake her, an angry Sel isn't a pleasant sight. I got up to look for my bag, I wasn't suppose to stay over but we got caught up and so much for not sleeping over_. Look_ _at how that worked out Emily yeah really well_. I snorted and then stood still as Gomez shifted. I turned to try and find Monica to tell her she'd have to get a ride because I wasn't coming back to pick her up.

When I finally found her I awed, somehow through out the night Taylor managed to put her head on Monica's shoulder and Monica's hands were now around Swifty's waist and resting on her stomach. I turned to Selena and nudged her, hoping I wouldn't get killed for the action. She didn't wake so I gently shook her. When she opened her eyes they shot daggers at me but I just pointed at the "couple". Sel's eyes softened and turned to me asking the thought in both our minds. I nodded and we both mouthed "blackmail worthy, definitely". We took out our phones and took around 10 pics each. After getting the pics downloaded onto Gomez's PC, I turned to leave, " Bye Sel, I had fun".

"Where are you going?"

"Home, I got to take a shower and drive to the Studio."

"But isn't today one of your days off?"

"Yeah, but he wants us there today."

"Fine you think we can meet up for lunch?"

"Sure. Howwa bout 12 at Sunny Los Angeles. And then you guys can come with me, I bet it won't take more than 2 hours."

"K. That's fine. Can you give me a ride, I think Tay's gonna be a bit busy?

"Sure."

"Later Osment."

"Later Gomez."

I left Sel's house and drove home. After my shower I realized it was 11:35 and it takes me 20 minutes to get to the Studio which is 2 blocks away from the cafe. I left my house hoping I didn't forget my anything and drove off to Sel's house to pick her up. I waited outside for Selena, 10 minutes later she came out.

"You ready to go, you sure you didn't forget anything, Sel?"

"I think I have everything. Ready to go?"

"Yep let's go."

On our way to the cafe we sung out loud to the radio, talked and giggled/laughed. Finally I pulled into Sunny Los Angeles parking lot and turned off my car. Sel and I got out of the car and met up with Taylor and Monica outside. After our lunch which mostly consisted of laughing we made our way to the Hannah Montana set.

As we approached I saw a crowd of fans. We started walking and heard a chorus of our names which brought smiles onto our faces, we loved our fans. One little boy came up to Sel who was to my left and tapped her on the shoulder. Sel saw and kneeled down in front of the boy and asked him his name. The boy said Jared. Selena asked Jared what he wished to ask her. He then told Sel about his friend Kyle and how they based their friendship on Sel and Demi's. Selena's smile at this started to falter as the boy told her how it felt to see his role models fight, Selena's smile completely disappeared before she put a fake one in its place. She told Jared that Demi and her were still friends but that they're schedules got conflicted. Then she said she had to go and I pulled her up.

We made our way into the Studio, I heard Selena sniffle. I turned to her and saw she was trying to hold back tears, so I put my arms around her and held her. She quietly sobbed in my chest, before I saw Miley walk by. Miley walked by and glared at Selena and then look at me in an accusing way as if asking _why is she leaning into you? Why is her face in your neck, and why are your arms around her in a protective way_. I just glared back at her and when she saw this I think I saw hurt flash in her eyes before she walked away. After another few minutes Tay and Monica entered the Studio an saw us. Tay immediately walked toward us and asked me what happened, I mouthed back Demi.

Taylor sighed and looked sadly at Selena. The rest of the day flew by, I did all my scenes without Miley and the last scene we had to shoot was the only one with both of us in it. It was a scene where we both got in a fight about a boy. By the end of the scene let's say the director was happy but worried me and Miley were going to pound each other to death. I was seething when I walked into my dressing room. Sel, Tay, and Monica were lounging around when I practically rampaged into my dressing room. Monica saw and untangled herself from under Taylor before coming up to me and asking me what happened. I told her I almost trampled Miley which she boomed with laughter about. Sel asked what was so funny and Monica told her instead of rolling on the floor laughing she giggled.


	4. Miley's Experience

A/N Hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Here's chapter 4. I don't own any one. Underlined words mean it's a text message.

I had the worst night. I don't think I've slept this bad in a while, well I hadn't slept well since Emily and I stopped talking. I dreamt Demi and I bumped into Monica, Taylor, Selena, and Emily and we had a major argument about how we loved each other and resulted in Demi and I being left alone, except it wasn't a dream it actually happened. I heard a groan to my right and I lifted my head to see. Demi's eyes shot open as she rushed to the bathroom and emptied her stomach, I cringed. We were trashed. We should really stop drinking when we feel depressed. When Demi came back I offered her some aspirin and water while holding my fingers up and saying,

"One, two, three, GO!"

We downed our water resulting in me losing and almost choking.

"Hey Miles, you okay don't die on me kay?"

"I'm fine"

"K. Can I get a ride?"

"Yeah. C'mon"

After giving Dems a lift I drove back home to shower and see what I could do. Ten minutes later I got a text from the director of HM saying he wanted me there at 1:15. After showering and getting dressed, getting a sandwich, and making sure I had everything in my purse, my phone rang saying I got a text.

hey Miles.

Dem. What do you need

a ride to the recording set

Sure, I'm on my way ;)

Picking and dropping Demi happened really fast. When I got to the set at 1:00 we started filming. At around 2:20 I heard noise come from the doors of the set and footsteps of 2 people?

I went to find out and before I got there I knew Emily was one of the people there. damn her perfume that made my hands sweaty and heart speed up.

As I walked by my heart stopped. In Emily's arms was Selena, and not grabbing/hugging her like a normal friend. No Selena was leaning into her with her head in Emily's neck and Emily's arms around her. I couldn't help but glare at Selena and then focused my gaze on my crush's eyes. Instead of a soft look I got daggers back, that hurt. My eyes filled with tears before I walked out quickly. I heard the doors open again but this time I didn't stop to see who came in.

At around 4pm the director called me to shoot the last scene we were going to be working on today. By the end of the shoot, I was scared, angry, depressed and needing to forget. I called Demi hoping she'd pick up at the forth ring she finally picked up.

"Demi. Why haven't you answered? This is the 5th time I've called you. Well anyway you will not believed what happened. You know how I had to film some scenes well Emily came in about an hour later. When I saw her I was shocked, Emily's arms were around Sel's waist, and Selena's face was in Ems neck while their bodies were leaning on each other. Can you believe that? Then the only scene Em and I shot together we almost ripped each other's throats outs. Ugh, I need a drink. Yours or my place? I'll bring vodka and shot glasses. Demi, Dems, Demitr..."

"Miley."

"Who is this?"

"Miley, this is Dallas."

Oh shittttt.


	5. Selena's Musing

I should really get help. No what I should do is get the guts to talk to Demi. After an interesting morning of kicking Tay and Monica out so they could get ready and having a hell lot of fun my day kinda went downhill. I don't blame Jared but I do blame myself. I was glad Emily was there, she sorta knows what I'm going through.

Well now Monica, Taylor and I were lounging around talking once in a while. In Tay's case getting whispered in her ear. Soon Emily came stomping in with steam practically coming out of her ears. After Monica calmed her down and asked Osment what was wrong Monica ended in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Emily here almost killed Miley. And they left the director very satisfied but scared out of his pants," Monica snorted. I giggled what it was funny.

While we waited for Emily to cool down and get everything to go, I felt my phone vibrate.

And my heart stopped at the text message.

We need to talk. Its about Demi. Demz house 10 minutes. DLL

Oh crap. What would she want?

…

A/N I know this was really short, but I promise the next chapter will pay up. I don't anyone.


	6. Dallas's Thoughts and Actions

I paced back and forth waiting for Selena to get here. I still remember the call I well technically Demi had received from Miley.

**Flashback**

**"Demi. Why haven't you answered? This is the 5th time I've called you. Well anyway you will not believed what happened. You know how I had to film some scenes well Emily came in about an hour later. When I saw her I was shocked, Emily's arms were around Sel's waist, and Selena's face was in Ems neck while their bodies were leaning on each other. Can you believe that? Then the only scene em and I shot together we almost ripped each others throats outs. Ugh, I need a drink. Yours or my place? I'll bring vodka and shot glasses. Demi, Dems, Demitr..."**

**"Miley."**

**"Who is this?"**

**"Miley, this is Dallas."**

I had been in shock since when did they drink. I am worried like fuck about both girls. Right now Demi's room is a mess. I was looking for anything that went related to drinking or smoking. Luckily I found nothing near smoking unfortunately I found some shot glasses and an almost empty bottle of tequila. I was downstairs after throwing out the bottle and glassed begging Gomez to get here soon. I sighed and raked my hand through my hair as I heard Demi's bed shift upstairs.

"Oh, Demi."

**Knock Knock Knock**

I opened the door to find Selena with her hand ready to knock again.

"Hey Dallas"

"Selena. We need to talk"

"What happened is she okay?"

"No well sorta."

"Huh?"

"She's drinking Sel. A lot apparently and she's drinking strong."

"Wha-at?"

"Yeah"

"No. Your lying. Demi wouldn't drink."

"I wish I was. I really wish I was."

"How how do you know?"

"I got well technically she got a call from Miley. Miley was talking about coming over with vodka and shot glasses."

"No. That doesn't mean. Maybe this was going to be the first time."

"No Sel. I found a bottle of tequila in her room."

"This can't be. Demi wouldn't she knows what can happen."

"I know. But I can't do anything to stop her. I just want what's best for her."

"I know that feeling. I want that, too."

"Sel when are you going to tell her?" We were sitting in the living room now Selena on the couch and me on the floor in front of her.

"I don't know. I want to but she makes it to hard." I looked up to see her shaking. " And its so not fair. I love her. I'd give her anything and she won't see. I would give my life to her. I want kiss her, say I love you to her, make love to her."

"I know Sel. I want Demi to see what she's missing. I don't wanna see her broken anymore." I cried breaking down. I felt Selena's arms circle around me as she whispered soothing words. "Sel. Get her back please. Bring her back.

"I will Dallas."

I looked directly in her eyes to make sure she wasn't lying though I could hear the sincerity in her voice. My eyes looked right into hers just to find hers looking between mine and my lips. Somehow me and Sel had managed to come face to face. As I looked back into her eyes I saw they had gotten darker and more lust filled."Selena" I said timidly.

"Kiss me"

"Sel, I can't, Demi's upstairs."

"Kiss me please, Dallas"

"Sel..."

"Please" she said and I don't know if it was her lust filled eyes, her pleading tone or the desperation in her, but I obeyed.

"Ok"

She closed the gap. My mind blanked when her lips met my own, my brain shut down when her tongue found mine and my sexual side took over. When her tongue searched my mouth I moaned causing her to run her hand up and down my body. My fingers tangled in her hair and then her hand went under my shirt as her lips found my neck. My bruised lips moaned out her name and she looked at me eyes even more lust filled asking for permission. She didn't get a verbal or physical answer. But she continued more eager when I pulled off her shirt. My shirt joined hers soon. Her moans mixed with mine, her skirt was being pulled down while my jeans were unbuttoned. Jeans, skirts and shirts were on the floor one more step and our frustrations could be ignored. I was about to unhook her bra when I heard a gasp. I stopped trying and Selena pulled back from her assault on my shoulder to find Demi looking at us with a hurt expression.

FUCK my life.


	7. Taylor's ParadiseAlmost

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. I had a writer's block so here we go. If anyone has any idea on whose point of view I should do based on the chapter Dallas thoughts and actions please review or send a message. Here we go chapter 7- Taylor's Paradise Almost Tay's POV**

I had been having the best day of my life so far. I had woken up in my crushes arms and had gone to lunch with my best friends. Sure the day had had some ups and downs. Like Selena crying over Demi. I gritted my teeth at the thought of that name. Sure I liked Demi she was a nice person, but since her fallout with Selena and her dating life with Joe started her name left a bad taste in my mouth. Selena I wonder where she was right now. She had left Emily's dressing room pretty quickly stating she had gotten an urgent text and that she'd call me later. After Sel had left Monica had offered to drive me home. Emily drove herself home saying she needed to sleep. So here I was in a car with Monica May who was dropping me off at my house. I felt a hand grabbing mine and found Monica attempting to hold it. I caught her looking at me and she let go and immediately looked back at the road with a blush grazing her cheeks.

"It's okay."I said holding her hand again.

"Okay. Taylor I have something to ask you?" she said looking at me as we came up to a red light.

"Ok shoot."I said suddenly feeling nervously.

"I kinda sorta like you so would you go out with me?" she said holding my gaze then losing it. "But I completely get if you don't swing that way and it's completely expected. I just thought that maybe you'd give me a shot. You don't have to be gentle you can shoot me down-"

I turned her gaze back to me before crushing my lips on hers. That shut her up cause next thing I know she's kissing me back. I pulled away breathless to see her looking at me with a lopsided grin.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Monica" I said.

'"Awesome" she said breathless.

"HEY! MOVE IT YOU SLOW POKES! WE CANT WAIT ALL DAY! MOVE! F*** you tourist!" a taxi guy yelled at us.

"Shit!" was all Monica said before turning around and yelling "SORRY." I couldn't help, but giggle she was so adorable. We got out of the car as she parked outside of Sel's house seeing as how I would be living at her house for the next month. I should probably mention that to Selena. _Yeah you should… shut up conscience. _

"So I guess this is where I say goodnight."

"You are correct madam."

"Umm so how about tomorrow at 7 work for you."

"I believe 7 is fine. So I bid you farewell."

"Ok goodnight good madam."

"Good night young noble knight," I said as we leaned in for a kiss. Our lips were about to touch when my phone began ringing to the tune of True Friend by Hannah Montana. I knew Selena was calling me damn that girl had impeccable timing. I smiled apologetically at Monica and asked for a minute.

(Regular Tay Italics Selena)

What do you want Sel.

_Harsh much. I need help. What did I do to get you pissy?_

You interrupted me and Monica. Now what is so urgent?

_Sorry bout Monica and you though I want full details later… I kinda made a mess_

What sorta mess. I mean it can't be that bad. Anyway I'm crashing at your place for a month

_WTF! Why didn't you tell me earlier shit now Demi's going to think I'm sleeping around with you?_

What do you mean…? Sel what happened?

_I… Demi caught me and Dallas kissing and maybe abo-_

WHAT! Let me get this straight. You kissed Dallas and Demi caught you.

_Sorta_

Selena

_Demi caught Dal and I kissing with our shirts and pants on the floor with me sorta kissing Dallas' shoulder and her trying to unhook my bra._

WHAT IN THE NAME OF MOTHER F***IN CHRIST! SELENA MARIE GOMEZ! Let me get this straight… You and Dallas got caught by Demi practically ready to start having sex.

_Pretty much._

Oh motherfucking god.

I coming to pick you up and we are having a long talk young lady.

_Ok fine… Hey I'm only 2 years younger than you._

Selena you better not move.

(Normal)

"Hey Monica sorry about that."

"Its ok. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine do you think you can drop me off somewhere."

"Sure."

Monica drove me up to Demi's house where I gave her a quick peck on the lips and heard Selena wolf whistling.

"Selena, what have you done?"

"Hey. I'm sorry please help me."

"Fine, but let's go home. I'm driving your car."

"Fine. Oh and nice going with Monica. I want details."

"I will as soon as I help you fix this or at least until I get a good explanation on what happened.'

"Uhh… this is going to be a long night."

"Mhm." Yes it is Sel. Yes it is.


	8. Sister Battle

**A/N: After talking to a friend I got a perfect idea for this story. So here we go. It's going to be in general POV with a bit of Dallas's POV. I don't own anyone.**

Dallas turned around and looked at where her sister had run away. She felt extremely guilty though a small part a tiny part of her couldn't help, but feel happy. She sighed and shook her head before glancing at Selena. Selena looked up and caught Dallas looking at her she sent her an apologetic smile. Both girls straightened up and looked at each other before Dallas spoke up.

"Selena, I'm so sorry. Oh my god I can't even say how sorry I am. Please forgive me."

"Dallas, it wasn't your fault only. It was also mine so I have to take part blame. And right now we shouldn't worry about ourselves we have to go see if Demi is alright."

Dallas knew she was right, but couldn't help the feeling of sadness wash over.

"Yeah your right, I'm going to go talk to her you should leave. Call Taylor and ask her to drive you home please."

"No, let me talk to Demi, too."

"No, just go. I'll handle it. Okay"

"Ok, fine, but call me when it's over ok."

"Fine, see you later."

"Bye."

Dallas closed the front door and made her way to her sister's bedroom. She took a deep breath and slowly walked in.

"Demi"

Demi ignored Dallas and kept a focused stare on the floor.

"Demi… please let me expl-"

"There's nothing to explain."

"No, Demi th-"

"There is nothing to fucking explain, Dallas!"

"Yes there is Demi. There is a lot to fucking explain?"

"What the HELL! No there is not. It's pretty simple what happened."

"Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened because I walked in"

"It wasn't meant to be."

"It wasn't meant to be what!"

"What you saw wasn't suppose to happened. It wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh so my imagination just thought it'd be amazing if it saw my sister and my crush making out about to have sex."

"No. Look it was my fault I initiated the kiss."

"Of course you did. I can't believe you. My own sister betrayed me."

"It isn't like that. What happened between me and Selena was nothing. It meant nothing" Dallas said this while feeling a pang in her chest.

"Yeah, it'd better be."

"It was Demi. It meant nothing to Selena."

"And what about you? Did it mean anything to you?"

"No-oo,"Dallas's voice broke at this.

"Liar. It meant something to you. You liked it. You fucking loved it every second her lips touched yours."

"No Demi look I'm sorry. It meant nothing I swear."

"Then look me in the eyes and swear to me you felt nothing when you kissed her."

"I ca-an cant."

"So it did mean something. TRAITOR! You betrayed me. I love her yet you enjoyed kissing her something I've been trying to do since I found out I love her."

***Dallas POV***

"Well you're not the only one who fucking loves her." My hand immediately covered my mouth.

"What" Demi says?

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Spit it out Dallas," said with gritted teeth.

"Fine I Dallas Christina Lovato is fucking in love with Selena Marie Gomez! Are you happy-?"

SLAP! I felt a stinging pain in my cheek.

"You're dead to me. We may be sisters, but we are not related." Demi said while pushing against me and walking out of the room. The front door slams shut and…

I break down.


	9. Crying

**A/N: Here we go. Chapter 9. I don't own anyone.**

**Taylor's POV**

I'm lying down in Selena's bed with her in my arms. She looks broken and so vulnerable. No 18 year old should go through what my best friend has gone through. Selena told me what happened and yes I was a bit mad. Her actions hurt Demi, but then again Demi deserves it. What am I going to do to help? Selena won't be able to leave the house for at least a day. I already called the director of WOWP and her music producer. She's going to need me so maybe I should call Monica and cancel our date. Monica my girlfriend I can't believe it. She's amazing, sweet, caring and gentle, but she's also guarded I wonder why. Yeah I'm going to call her. I grab my phone and search my contacts when I find her I'm about to dial her number when Selena's phone starts ringing. I reach out for it to see Dallas's name and picture flash.

"Hello?"

"Selena?"

"No its Taylor."

"Oh...hey, how are you?" She sounded distant. Could this hurt her as much as it had hurt Selena?

"Why are you calling Dallas?"

"Harsh. Is Selena there? If she's not I can call her later."

"Dallas, are you okay? Sounds like you're crying."

"Me, crying. Never. Is she or not?" I heard her sniffle.

"Dallas, I know you better than anyone your my closest BFF. Why are you crying?"

"She left. She slapped me and said we're through. I'm not her sister and I think she's gone for good." I could hear a whole new set of tears. My heart broke as I imagined Dallas crying. I had been one of the few to witness Dallas crying. No one expected big, tall, strong, joking, Dallas to break down ever.

"Well she has a right to be upset. Wait she slapped you."

"Yes."Sniffle.

"OH MY GOD! Now I'm going to kick her ass! Hold on. Can you drive of course you can't drive? Can you meet me at Sel's house for breakfast? We all need to talk about this."

"Yeah sure." Another sniffle. My heart broke a bit more.

"Ok night Dallas."

"Wait... Taylor?"

"Yeah"

"Can you sing me to sleep?"

"Sure, baby...

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of your car  
You've got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
You say baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And you say..._

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss you, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of your car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song

Dallas, are you there?"

"..." Snores.

"Goodnight baby"

**I know I replaced He for You, but you'll get why in chapters to come. I also don't own Our Song. The copy right to that belongs to Taylor Swift.**


	10. Sleepless Night

**A/N: I am on a role. Here's the next chapter. I promise the next one I will switch points of view so we get a bigger gist. I don't own anything other than the idea. Italics mean it's a phone call/ flashback.**

I promised Taylor I would meet her and Selena tomorrow for breakfast. I made my way to my car. I drove carelessly which if Taylor found out she would kill me. I find myself laughing at the irony while I pull up on my drive way. My sister and I are both girls, both Lovato's, both in love with their best friends. Yeah I was in love with Selena, but she is just a crush compared to Taylor. Yes I, Dallas Christina Lovato am hopelessly in love with my best friend for life Taylor Allison Swift. I find myself in the kitchen reaching into the fridge where I grab a cool Corona. After one I grab the rest of 8 pack and head to my room. I down one and look at pictures on my computer of me and Taylor. Those were taken before I realized I fell in love with my best friend. One two three four five beer cans were on the floor. I left my room to get another pack of beer. 6 cans of Heineken, 8 of Corona and more are passed through my throat. What damage can 4 more cans of Bud Light cause. I lost count of what I drank after those. I'm not even halfway through the night and I can barely remember shit. All I can remember so far is using my phone to call someone. I don't remember who I called, but I remember what I told them. Well sorta of.

*Flashback to phone call*

_Hello?_

_Hey._

_Dallas._

_Yeah bitch._

_Are you okay?_

_Fuck yeah_

_Umm do you want me to drop you off at Selena's place?_

_No... I have something to tell you though._

_Ok...what?_

_Stay away from my best friend. She is mine._

_Are you talking about Taylor?_

_Yes now if I hear that you touch her. You will disappear. Is that understood?_

_Ok Dallas you are completely out of your mind._

_Whatever bitch just stay away from my woman._

*End of Flashback*

Damn I am going to have a killer headache tomorrow. Whatever. Anyway I'm already wasted it won't matter if I talk to myself aloud.

"Cheers to a night of sleepless solitude"

Cheers for drinking til it stops hurting.

Cheers for being able to get drunk.

And Fuck unrequited love for existing.


	11. Secrets

**A/N: Here is chapter 11. If you don't know who ****Alycia Purrott she was Monica May's coworker. They were best friends in the show I used to watch.**

I hit the snooze on my alarm clock. I slowly got up and stretched. Ii take in everything of my room as my mind wonders to last night. First of all Taylor and I have a date later tonight, then I get a random call from Dallas in the middle of the night and today I get text message from a restricted number saying I'm sorry. Please let me explain. Can you tell me why my life is so complicated? I decide to take a shower to calm my nerves.

As I am getting dressed my gaze falls on a picture on my dresser. It's a picture of me and my former girlfriend. I sigh as I think about her. She was blonde shorter than Taylor my height maybe a bit shorter, piercing blue gray eyes, and a small cute petite frame. My heart breaks everytime I think of her. She was and still is part of my everything. She left me because it was for the best she didn't give me a reason and she just left. Maybe that's why I'm so guarded. I'm afraid that's going to happen again. I'm afraid I'm going to get my heart broken again, like I did with Alycia Purrott. I never stopped thinking about my ex-girlfriend. She was beautiful she still rules me. How can she still rule me when I don't even know where the fuck she is?

I shake my head I need to call Taylor. And I can't have Alycia on my mind when I'm on the phone with her. Taylor why did I have to crush on you?_ Maybe cause she reminds you of Alycia_. I shake my head no I can't let myself think of Alycia because I know I'm going to end up hurting Taylor and that is something I can't afford to do. Other than if I hurt Taylor Emily will have my ass along with Selena for hurt one of their closest friend. Dallas would have my head for hurting her best friend/ guardian angel. Now that I think about Dallas was very overprotective of Taylor. Could it be that Dallas has romantic feeling for Taylor? I don't think so she wouldn't seem like the type that swings this way. But if Dallas were ever to announce any feelings to Taylor I don't think I would have a problem. After all I'm not completely over Alycia. _Think again you haven't even begun to forget about her_. What am I going to do I'm stuck between going out with Taylor and risk hurting her and getting my ass kicked in the process or not and still harming Taylor while still getting my ass kicked, but I won't hurt her severely. Ugh my brain is hurting and to make matters worse someone's ring my door bell.

"I'm coming," I find myself shouting as I walk towards the door.

"Hello, how can I he-"my sentence is stopped short when I see who is on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Monica, I hope I'm not inconveniencing you."

"Alycia is that really you"

"Yeah, I'm not intruding am I?

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm, I wanted to apologize."

"Well don't you think it's a bit late for that?"

"Yes, look I had a legit reason to leave you."

"Oh yeah well I'd like to hear it." We were still at the front door. I wasn't about to let her in.

"I left because I couldn't face you with the truth."

"Oh great so now you come back. Two years later ready to apologize. And I find out you cheated on me awesome way for us become friends again, Alycia."

"No! I would never cheat on you. That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what Alycia"

"I had cancer."

The silence is defining.


	12. Trouble

**A/N: I haven't talked about Miley or Emily lately so here we go. And I promise Alycia is the last main character I'll introduce.**

My phone is ringing like crazy. What the Fuck, it is way too early to call. I look at the caller id: Miles3, my heart stops. Why in the name of Christ would she be calling me? I'm tempted to just let it go to voicemail. I let it ring and ignore it as I try to fall asleep again.

After twenty minutes of twisting and turning I give up and start to get out of bed. It's barely eight thirty am on a Saturday and I shouldn't be awake. Specifically, since it's my day off. I get up a bit pissed and head towards my shower. The quick shower I take relaxes me and I decide that I'm just going to lounge around today. I might call Selena, Taylor or Monica later. I exit my quick shower to find my cell phone ringing again. Its Miley again I decide to ignore it again. I'm lying down on my couch watching TV.

My phone is off. Miles tried calling me around ten times. I probably should've answered. Now my house phone is ringing. After the fifth time she called she's leaving a message. I hear it play "Emily Jordan Osment why haven't you answered my calls. You better open the door right now. And don't pull the shit of I wasn't home because your car is in your drive way and I see you from outside. So you better open the door right now. If you don't I will be forced to barge in."

My door is being brutally beat up. I get up an answer the door. Miley's is on the other side. She gives me a small wave and offers a small smile. I stand there and cross my arms and sigh."What do you want" it comes out harsher than planned. The smile leaves her face.

"Cant a best friend come and say hello to her best friend"

"Cut the BS, Miley."

"What BS, Lilly. I literally came to say hi and to check on you like a normal friend would

"Well we," I said pointing in between us, "aren't on friendly terms. In fact you and I haven't talked in ages. So you should leave.

"Wait cant we just hang"

"No you and I will not hang for a while so goodbye"

"But…"

"No buts Miley there is nothing that needs to be said."

"Yes, there is. It's time we talk"

"What's there to talk about? Clearly you don't feel the same way about me."

"No your wrong I lik-"

"Shut up. You're only saying that.

"No I freakin"

"Whatever.

I start to close the door but suddenly I'm on the floor. Miley looks me in the eyes before I feel her lips on mine. We start kissing slowly cautious almost. Were picking up the pace and I don't want it to stop. Because I know if this is a dream I won't be able to handle it. I didn't even here my house phone ring and not until I hear the message does my temporary heaven crash down.

"Hey Emily, its Monica and I got news Alycia she's back."


	13. Impact

**A/N: Chapter whatever we're up to now. Hope you like it and I don't own anyone. If I did Demi and Selena would be dating so would Emily and Miley and specifically Taylor and Dallas (they are so cute and adorable.) This is Taylor's POV.**

I woke up pretty early. I untangled my self from Selena and headed downstairs to make breakfast. I passed a mirror in the hallway and caught a glimpse of myself. I was wearing sleeping shorts, my hair was in a half ponytail, and I was in one of Dallas's old t-shirts. I chuckled at the t-shirt its a blue color with white lettering that says everyone fears me except those who like themselves, and it had an image of shark with sunglasses. I remember when she got the shirt. We were at the beach we were only like 8 or 9 and we were going to buy ice cream when we passed the shack that sold it. On our way back from buying the ice cream two boys stepped in front of us.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey girls what do you got there." the taller boy said._

_"Yeah it looks like ice cream. And you know what we happen to like ice cream."_

_"And we don't have money to go buy our own."_

_"So howwa bout you give us yours."_

_"No. Get out of our way." Dallas said with confidence. I couldn't help but think how did I get stuck with such a polar opposite best friend._

_"What about you blondie."_

_"Yeah what do you say."_

_"Le-leav-leave us al-lo-lone." I stuttered_

_"Aww Rex I think blondie is scared what should we do."_

_"You know what Max. I think we should just get her ice cream."_

_"Leave her alone." Dallas said straight forward._

_"Uhh no." the boys said before. They started pushing me around. They grabbed my ice cream before they pushed me to the ground. I felt tears wind up in my eyes as my knees skimmed the cement. Dallas saw how much it hurt me before walking up to the boys. She pushed the one with my ice cream to the floor before turning to the taller one who had a smirk._

_"Hey gurl chill. It's not our fault your friend blondie is weak. Plus howwa bout I give you a kiss instead. Come on now puckered up.' He said closing his eyes and leaning in. Wow was all I could think of when Dallas smashed her ice cream into his face and kicked his privates at the same time. The boy went down and whimpered out in pain. By now the guys buddy recovered from shock and dumped my ice cream all over Dallas's shirt. Dallas wasn't very happy she turned around and kicked him in the same place he went down like his buddy. Dallas turned to me and bent down to examine me._

_"Stay here all be right back."_

_She came back a few seconds later with a bag. In the bag was the t-shirt, a bottle of water, some alcohol wipes, Neosporin, and bandages. First she took of her shirt and my breath got caught in my throat as my eyes roamed her torso. Sure she hadn't started puberty but she had and amazing stomach. I'm pretty sure I stared for a long time because I didn't stop until the new t-shirt was on. She looked at me before picking me up bridal style and walking over to the picnic tables a blockish away._

_"You know I can walk right."_

_"Yeah but your knees are pretty banged up."_

_"Thanks."_

_"For what."_

_"For sticking up for me."_

_"Oh no problem its my job."_

_"No its not I should be able to stick up for myself. Plus the boys were right I'm weak."_

_"You're not weak. And those boys deserved what they got. Plus as I said its my job to protect you since I'm your best friend. I am your best friend, right"_

_"Yeah my bestie for life."_

_"Ok good. Now this might sting a little."_

_She dripped water on both my knees before grabbing a wipe. She wiped both my knees with the alcohol and I hissed out in pain as my eyes filled up with tears. She saw my reaction and gently rubbed on some Neosporin and covered it up with a bandage. She stood up._

_"I'm sorry. Did it hurt a lot." She asked worried. I shook my head. And then my world stopped for a second before my heart felt like it would explode. Dallas pulled away she had just kissed my temple_.

**END FLASHBACK**

I shook my head and headed into the kitchen. As I took out the pancake batter, I examined the possibilities of that kiss on the my temple and the way it had made my heart beat erratically. It was the only kiss that had gotten a reaction of my heart beating that fast. Could it be possible I was in love with my best friend. After all she always seemed to save me. She was my knight in shining armor. I tried to clear my head so I went to Sel's iPod speaker and put some Skillet, Superchick, and Avril Lavinge songs. I started singing along to the songs as I made breakfast.

"You always liked to sing while you did anything."


	14. What Happened?

**A/N: I don't own anyone and I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but the next ones will make up for it.**

Emily stood outside her best friend's house and knocked. She felt awkward; she tried to get the wrinkles out of her shirt. Her mind flew back to what happened a few minutes before. The soft lips on her own, the body flushed against hers and her hand ran over her lips.

Monica jumped at the sound of the door. Her mind kept going back to the morning. How was it possible that bad luck followed her? Alycia was still fresh in her mind. Man had she missed her ex. Alycia looked the same. Monica remembers someone at the door and made her way towards it.

Emily walked in as soon as the door opened and made her way into the kitchen. She grabbed a bear from Monica's stash seeing how Monica was over age. Monica allowed Emily t take one she knew Emily was responsible enough to drink. She reached for her own before sitting down on the counter.

"Care to start why I got a call saying 'Alycia is back'. Is she really?"

"Yeah she is Emily. I don't know how I don't know why, but she's back."

"Ok let's not panic. Why are our lives so messed up?"

"I don't know, but what am I going to do."

"Ok did Alycia say why she came back or why she left?"

"No and yes."

"Huh?"

"I didn't give her a chance to talk on why she's back. I told her I'd meet her for coffee later like in an hour. And she had cancer."

"Ok wait what. Is that why she left."

"Yes. What am I going to do? Clearly I still have feeling for her, but then again I kissed Taylor last night and asked her out on a date."

"You asked Taylor out!"

"Yes…"

"And you kissed her!"

"Yeah…"

"And you didn't tell me."

"Sorta… Anyway you're not helping me!"

"Right well quit it with Taylor and work it out with Alycia before seeing if you and Taylor can go out."

"That's good except for the fact that Taylor is going to get hurt."

"No she's not…ok maybe she will, but it'll be better than her finding out later. Plus Dallas probably will take it easier on you if you Taylor now."

"Shit I forgot Dallas can kick ass."

"How is that possible?"

"What."

"That you forget Dallas is violent and over protective of Taylor."

"Fine it's late and I have to head to the café."

"K bye. Can I crash here for awhile? Don't forget to call Taylor."

"Sure. And I'll call her on the way to the café."

"Drive safe."

"Will do."


	15. Planning

**A/N: Ok so this chapter might be hard to understand so send me a message if you truly cant understand it. I don't own anyone*sigh* sadly.**

_**Milestar**_**:  
Hey! We need 2 talk…**

_**Demzluv**_**:  
Hi, yeah ik. We need 2 meet up**

_**Milestar**_**:  
I cant 2day…2morrow?**

_**Demzluv**_**:  
no im busy. Talk over the phone**

_**Milestar**_**:  
no im in hair and makeup. Lola will kill me if I ruin it.**

_**Demzluv**_**:  
Ok so over text?**

_**Milestar**_**:  
More like im but yeah**

_**Demzluv**_**:  
k, so u 1st**

_**Milestar**_**:  
Y me? I think I love emily**

_**Demzluv**_**:  
u just noticed tht. Damn ur slow**

_**Milestar**_**:  
shut up Lovato cuz if I remember u wernt doing so hot either**

_**Demzluv**_**:  
fine my mouth is shut. Is ther anything else queen of ovious**

_**Milestar**_**:  
watch it…I tried calllin her she didn't answer so I sorta mighta barged into her house…**

_**Demzluv**_**:  
… and **

_**Milestar**_**:  
I kinda forced myself on her and kissed her**

_**Demzluv**_**:  
u wat!**

_**Milestar**_**:  
I kissed her and it felt amzing**

_**Demzluv**_**:  
lucky…wat did Em say?**

_**Milestar**_**:  
she kissed me back then pushed me off and left in a hurry**

**D**_**emzluv**_**:  
ouch… but ur still on cloud 9 rnt u?**

_**Milestar**_**:  
YES! Ok so wats up w/ u?**

_**Demzluv**_**:  
from the top?**

_**Milestar:**_**  
tht wud b nice**

_**Demzluv**_**:  
k after u gave me the ride. My manager/producer called tellin me they wer late. So I listened to my ipod. One of sels song came on…**

_**Milestar**_**:  
and u broke…which song?**

_**Demzluv**_**:  
a year without rain. Yes so wen my manager/producer found me they freaked and called dallas**

_**Milestar**_**:  
oh thts y she answered ur phone**

_**Demzluv**_**:  
yeah she drove me home and found out about us drinkin**

_**Milestar**_**:  
Sry bout tht.**

_**Demzluv**_**:  
its k she was goin 2 find out. Wen I woke up. I heard moans come from ddwnstairs. And wen I went 2 c wat it was dallas and selena were about 2 fuck eachother**

_**Milestar**_**:  
WTF! R u ok?**

_**Demzluv**_**:  
sorta so I left after dallas and I fought. Thts pretty much it.**

_**Milestar**_**:  
ok so wat did dallas say about the kiss?**

_**Demzluv**_**:  
I asked her about it/if it meant anything and she said she loves selena. And I sorta slapped her and left.**

_**Milestar**_**:  
O!M!G! ok y r our lives so fucked up!**

_**Demzluv**_**:  
who knows? Anyway wat am I goin 2 do…I really love Selena**

_**Milestar**_**:  
I love Emily I need her**

_**Demzluv**_**:  
ik I need sel. So wat now?**

_**Milestar**_**:  
well I think its time we get our girls Lovato and ik exactly how. Meet me my house later.**

_**Milestar **_**just logged off.**


	16. Broken

**A/N: I don't own anyone again. I hope you like this chapter. And please review.**

**Dallas POV**

"Oh my god, Dallas! You scared the shit out of me, you idiot," Taylor said as she punched my arm.

"Ouch, since when are you violent. I think you've been hanging out with Selena to much. Shes starting to rub off on you," I say with a pout before it turns into a smirk.

Taylor turns around and bunks me on the head before sticking her tongue out.

"Yep definitely been hanging out with Gomez to much. Very mature, Tay"

"Shut up," she said dumping a bunch of thngs into my arms.

"What's all this?"

"Well since you felt the need to scare the living daylight out of me. You're helping me by setting the table up."

She turns around and walks to the stove to resume cooking. I can help, but stare. The slight sway of her hips, her extremely luscious leg, and the way she looks perfect and beautiful even when she insists she's a mess. Her hair is in its natural states which I love. Her face her eyes and her lips are taunting me. I need her I can't keep living without her being mine. I feel a tingle at my core. I look at her dazed and think Taylor you're not even doing anything extreme and you're getting this reaction out of me_. What are you doing to me? _More warmth is spreading and rushing to my center just by looking at you push your hair back.

**Snap**. Her fingers snap again and she's looking at me with a worried expression.

"Dallas, are you okay? If you're too tired, I can set the table, really its fine. Look how about you go and rest on the couch. I'll do this." Taylor grabs everything from my arms and sets them on the counter before pulling on my arm to the living room couch. She sits down next to me and looks at me worriedly. I feel a bit guilty I hate making her worried.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" she asks again more worried since I haven't reacted what so ever.

I try to talk, but I can't find my voice so I nod. I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't believe me. She knows I'm lying and it hurts to because she's never been somebody I've shut out. Right now I am and it's hurt her. She slowly makes her way to get up, but my hand wraps around her wrist before she can. She turns around confused and I pull her down. I might have pulled to hard because I feel her snivel. I let go immediately after I hear her in pain and she lands on top of me. My breath hitches as her own breathing hits my neck. My heart is beating like crazy and our eyes lock.

"Dallas," she whispers I ignore her and my hand slips a loose curl behind her ear before it caresses her cheek. She closes her eyes briefly before looking onto mine. I swear they darkened and deepened. "Dallas what are you going to do?"

Her voice is barely heard and I can hear the fear laced through it.

"I'm sorry," is all I can whisper and I lean in. my lips brush her softly before I quicken the pace. Gentle becomes harsher because this wasn't the kiss Selena and I shared. No that kiss was too forget. I need this kiss; I can't take not being with Taylor anymore. I need Taylor so much that it hurts. All of a sudden I hear a whimper and I taste blood. I pull away and look at Taylor. Her eyes hold tears and she's touching her lower lip which has her blood. I cut her, no I hurt her and the thought that I would do this repulses me. I push myself away from her and run away. I try to put as much distance as I can and hope that she doesn't chase me. I make my way to the backyard and my hands clench. I punch the tree next to the house and don't stop until I hear a satisfying crack. Pain shoots through my hand, but it doesn't compare to the pain I'm putting myself through for hurting Taylor.

I cry not because my hand hurts, but because for the first time in my life I don't know what to do.

For the first time in forever I feel lost and I feel …

Broken.


	17. Who Do You Love?

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own anyone (I hate admitting it).**

**Selena's POV**

I wake up to the sound of sobbing. I make my way downstairs and pass the kitchen which is a mess. I find Taylor crying into her knees. I sit down next to her and pull her close. She keeps on crying and I know I have to wait til she's down before we can talk. I swear I am going to kill ok maybe maim or seriously injure who ever hurt her. A few minutes pass before she looks at me. Her eyes are puffy and red; I can only hold her tighter.

"What happened, Taylor?"

"Dallas and Monica." I look at her confused.

"More would be nice."

"I was making breakfast and Dallas comes in and scares me. Si figured she had to set the table. A few minutes pass because when I turn around her gaze is unfocused. I tried to get her attention. After a few minutes I got no reaction so I brought her to the couch for her to rest. Still no talking so when I tried to leave she pulled me down. I landed on top of her and she looked at me before I asked what she was going to do. She apologized before she kissed me. At first it was slow and sweet then she got rougher until she hurt me." I perked up at this.

"What do you mean, Taylor?"

"She kissed me and bit my bottom lip. She cut it and I whimpered. She left after that." I held Taylor closer as more tears started falling.

"Shshshsh." I try soothing her.

"Why did she leave? I can kiss that bad."

"I don't know maybe she feels guilty for kissing you or hurting you?"

"Why would she feel guilty?"

"Maybe she felt she took advantage of you?"

"Why. I didn't mind the kiss. In fact it made things a bit clearer and complicated."

"Explain."

"I've liked Dallas since I was 10 or 11."

"And why haven't I known that. More importantly why does Dallas not know this?"

"Because she started to date boys when I was ready to tell her. So I kept it a secret. As time passed I started dating also. So I kept my feeling in check and hoped they would just disappear, but they didn't they grew.'

"So now you're positive you're in love with her."

"Yes."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What now? Are you going to tell Dallas or are you going to hope to forget and tag Monica along."

"I don't know. I do like Monica, but…"

"It's not the same as you love Dallas."

"Exactly."

"So…"

"I think Monica's the choice I have."

"Ok I can't stop you, but think about this. Who do you see with you in the future? Married to? Having a family with? Who can you always count on others than your closest friends? Who would you give everything up for? Who do you completely love or think about falling in love with me?" I said as I got up and went to leave. I saw Dallas punching a tree so I needed to hurry to try and stop her from hurting herself.

"Dallas. It would be Dallas. I need to talk to Monica though. Thanks Sel."

"No problem." I give her a hug before she runs upstairs to shower. I make my way to the backyard.


	18. Please Understand

**A/N: Looks like we're getting one happy ending maybe? I'll tell you soon. I don't own anyone just the plot.**

Monica played with the coffee cup in her hand she didn't exactly know what to talk about. Alycia made no move to stop her she was too busy trying to find out what to say. The ding of the bell which hung above the door to the coffee shop broke Monica out of her trance. Taylor walked in and made her way to order a latte before finding Monica and walking over. The taller blonde sat down awkwardly after Monica pointed to a seat. A few minutes passed in silence before both Monica and Alycia started to talk which ended in a fit of giggles from both girls.

Monica cleared her throat, "Umm Alycia this is my friend Taylor Swift."

"Oh umm. Hi my names Alycia Purrott its nice to meet you." She said while reaching out to shake hands.

"Hey as Monica said I'm taylor."

More silence filled the girls. A few more minutes passed before taylor decided to voice her thoughts.

"Monica I need to tell you something."

"Umm ok."

"I don't know if you want this to be personal, because it sorta of is."

"Does it have to do with what happened last night?"

"Yes…"

"Would you guys like me to leave?" Alycia asked.

"No! Its fine Alycia I think I can handle whatever Taylor has to say with you here." Monica's hand wrapped around Alycia's wrist to make sure she wouldn't leave. Alycia blushed at the contact when Monica didn't move her hand and Taylor noticed this.

"Ok anyway Monica I don't know how to say this… ugh why is this so hard." Taylor sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Taylor…"

"I don't think we are going to work out. You're amazing, sweet, caring, funny, nice, gentle, great, but…"

"But…" Monica was a bit heartbroken and Alycia looked a bit jealous.

"But I'm already in love and I realized I've hurt this person so much already."

"That's ok I'm not completely over my first love." Monica sneaked a quick glance to Alycia who smiled.

"Thank you so much for understanding and I'm extremely sorry."

"Taylor it's ok because that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Now go get your girl I bet she needs you."

"Thank you thank you thank you! I love you so much." Taylor said while giving her a hug. "I've got to go."

"No problem and tell Dallas she is one lucky bitch." Taylor's mouth dropped open.

"How'd you know? Selena didn't even know."

"Let's say I got a call from her last night that left me on my guard."

"Ok I don't even want to know."

"Ha-ha anyway hurry up and go get your girl Swift."

"Right bye," Taylor said making her way out of the building, "Oh and you guys make an extremely good couple Monica and Alycia."

At this both women left in the café blushed.

"Ok she seems nice."

"Ha-ha. Yep she's an angel Dallas is lucky for having her."

"Do you like her Monica?"

"No didn't you hear me that I'm still head over heels in love with my first true love." At this Monica wrapped her arms around Alycia.

"Which is?" Alycia looked up into Monica's eyes.

"A girl who happens to be blonde, blue eyed, loves the color pink, has an amazing laugh that wants me to stop time so I can hear it forever, and happens to be in my arms."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know we can't pick off where we left off, but I want to give us another chance I really like you Alycia and I'm willing to give us another shot."

"Yes yes and yes I will give us another chance. I know I have a lot to make up from since I left like that, but my parents thought it'd be for the best. I didn't want to. I wanted to tell you, but my parents said no and I had no chance. I'm sorry I left I wish I could take it back. And I love you I always have and I always will."

"Good cause I am not planning on sharing you." With that Monica leaned in…

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Alycia closed the gap.


	19. Plan Part 1: Ready

**A/N: Chapter 19. I have the rest of the story planned out. So there are only 6 more chapters left with including this one. I don't own anyone. This is Demi's POV.**

I stood outside Miley's place. It was pretty dark outside _well it is close to 9pm. Shut up brain. Hey you're telling yourself to shut up. Stop being a smart ass. You stop being a smart ass. Whatever. Uh-uh you did not just say whatever to me. I guess I did. Oh bring it on girlfriend. Oh I'll bring it on alright._

"Demi, yo you there?" Miley snaps in my face before waving her hand in front of my head.

"Yeah sorry."

"Okay. Umm come in and head up to my room."

"K." I'm sitting on Miley's spinning chair when she walks in. She sits down on her bed and motions me to come closer. I roll on the chair closer to her.

"Did you bring everything." I nod.

"It's in my bag."

"Okay well let's see it."

"Question why did you make me bring all this."

"Because it's all part of the plan."

"Which is what exactly?"

"You'll see."

"Uh-huh sure I will."

"You will I promise."

"Why are you making up this plan where the easiest thing would be to talk to them in person and ask for forgiveness?" I say this with a grin and crossing my arms.

"Well then why are you here." She says this smirking making my grin slip of my face.

"Well I'm not going to let you go down on your own."

"I am not a sinking ship."

"You're close."

"Well whatever. Did you bring everything?"

"Yes it's in the bag." I say pointing my duffle bag.

"Okay let's put on our pjs and then well go over the plan."

"Which I still don't know what it is."

"I'll tell you while we get everything ready for tomorrow." We change.

"Ok can you start?"

"Fine. Okay so here's the plan I got two separate reservations at the same restaurant for us. Tomorrow at 7 we have reservations at _Jardin Del Amore_ (**This is not a real restaurant.)** We have hair appointments at 12 and nails and pedicures at 2."

"So that what the dress is for."

"Yes. Now this is going how it's going to work. We get Selena and Emily to the restaurant and it's going to be emptyish only with a few customers like people who are helping me."

"And."

"We apologize and beg or do what we can. I didn't think that far."

"Of course."I said while smacking my palm against my forehead.

"What ever I don't see you with a plan Demi."

"Okay fine, Miley?"

"Yes."

"How are we going to get Selena and Emily to the restaurant if they won't let us even talk to them?"

"Oh shit did not think of that."

"Oh great."

"I got an idea."

"This will not end well." I said as I saw a huge grin appear on Miley's face.


	20. Why?

**A/N: Hey long time. 1) I don't own anyone. (2) I have a poll about if this should be the prequel to my story Where Are You When I Need You Most, so please answer that. (3) I hope you like it and review.**

I fall to my knees, still crying. A pair of arms wrap around me from behind. They're small, delicate, yet strong as they pull me up. I don't turn around to confirm who I think it is. The persons hand grasps my wrist and she pulls me to the garage. I let the person lead me to their car without a word. My thoughts are correct when I see Selena's car. She opens the door for me while she walked briskly to the driver's side. Selena started the car and we drove to the hospital. Roughly 40 minutes later my hand is in a light blue cast and Sel and I make our way to her car. I still haven't made a sound. Selena and I get in the car as she starts it. I want to go home and I know Selena can sense it. But Selena isn't driving towards my or her house she's driving toward the other direction. We've been in silence the whole ride to the hospital and we're still quiet. Selena slows down and I look out the window. My heart breaks a bit and tears prick my eyes. It's the park where we first met, where I first laid eyes on her. I feel Selena looking at me, but I still don't utter a sound afraid that if I try to talk a choked sob will come out instead.

"Dallas," Selena whisper while looking at me. I might not be facing her, but I can feel her eyes on me. Her small hand captures my chin before facing her. My eyes meet hers and they soften immediately. She had been staring at me even slightly glaring after all I hurt her best friend. I hate that her eyes went from icy to pity. I've always hated when people felt pity for me. It made me feel weak and inferior. As much as I hate that I'm to hurt enough to care or to stop it. "Dallas why'd you do it?"

"What do you mean, Selena!" My voice is harsh and I don't recognize it for a minute. It's so much darker and deeper than my regular pitch. Selena's eyes widen before she gulps and continues.

"Why did you kiss, Taylor? More importantly why did you leave afterward without an explanation?"

"I don't know! I don't know, I don't fucking KNOW! I felt devastated because Demi hates me. So when Taylor saw me and held me close, I lost it. I hate that Taylor saw that side of me. Most of all I hate that I hurt her both physical and emotional."

"But why Dallas?"

"Why, why, why, fucking why! Because I crossed the line. I've been trying to keep in place and check I fucking crossed it. And I can't take that back. I can't wish to start over like in Mario! I just fucked everything up big time. Every time I look at Taylor I see perfection I see who I wan to be with forever. Taylor makes me want to be a better person. She's fuckin amazing and I can't have her I will be never be able to have her. And it hurts not to have her the way I want to. And now I fucking crossed the line. I kissed her. And when I see her all that will happen is me wanting to relive the moment. Making a monster to her because I won't be able to control myself. My heart wants to be with her, but in my head I know I'd only end up hurting her. Taylor looks for relationships, for someone who will always be there for her. And I can't give that to her. But is the pain worth it I don't know! It hurts so fucking much. It feels like I can't breathe when I'm with her and it feels like I want to die without her. I can't keep doing this. This is one war or battle that I will never nor can't win. I SHOULDN'T BE FUCKING in love with Taylor because I can't.," I'm sobbing by now. Images of Taylor flash in my head, crying, frowning, pouting, giggling, goofy, laughing, smiling, everything. Her smiling face when I met her, I still remember and the park is making me remember. But this isn't something I want to remember. I don't wan to be reminded of the first time we met. I was pretty tall and was goofy and devious. She was smaller than me, tall, but still smaller, her hair was the first thing I saw, bouncy ringlets of blonde. Then her eyes they were and to this day are piercing blue and her smile got me. She was so cute her smile wasn't fake it was completely genuine and her lips were a soft shade of pink. With just one look when I met her she took my breath away. All these thoughts and images flood my mind. Selena looks at me without saying anything. I think I shocked her. She turns on the car before starting to drive away.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To get your happy ending, Dallas. Its time you tell her."

"I can't."

"Why not!" she says frustrated.

"I can't stand the thought of rejection." I say crying again.

"Well you won't!"

"How do you know!" I ask her irked.

"Because I know and one hundred percent sure that she loves you." She seems so sure, but I don't want my heart broken.

"I don't think I can," I whisper.

"Well we'll see. You need to tell her. You love her don't you? Because I know if you did then you would do anything for her. Come on Dallas I don't like seeing you like this and I think you deserve your happy ending."

"You're right."

"Of course I am." She jokes.

"you've been hanging around Emily to much." She gives me the middle finger, "yep hanging out with her and Monica way to much." She giggles.

"Come on lets go get your girl."

"Okay and thank you Selena." I say while my face goes back to one of sadness. Selena reaches and takes my hand.

"No problem. That's what friends are for. Plus im tired of Taylor getting her heart broken by a bunch of dumb idiots. I know you can protect her and wont force her into anything. I can trust you with her." She smiles.

"Yeah I hope im not a dumb idiot either," I whisper.

And I feel Selena tighten her hold on my hand.


	21. Plan 2:Set

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. It's Monica's POV. Um sadly this story only has a few chapters left. If you haven't voted in the poll you should. That determines the last chapter. I don't own anyone again sadly. Review and read my other stories. If you have any ideas for one of my other stories I would appreciate it. And I will give credit to those when needed.**

I was kissing my girlfriends neck slowly getting lower closer to her chest. Alycia's hands were roaming my back and you could start hearing her moans as I nipped at her skin. My hands found their way to the hem of her shirt. I pulled away slightly to make sure it was okay. I saw Alycia nod and I remembered our first time. We had gotten interrupted and then we had to wait a whole week before we tried again. I can help, but smile when I see Alycia look at me expectantly. We're on my bed right now. It's pretty late maybe 11pm my room is dimmed. I slowly pull of her shirt exposing her amazing stomach. Wow I didn't remember her abs being this strong. I let out a low whistle while I see a shy smile appear on my blondes face. Aly peels of my shirt as she explores my bra clad chest. I reach down to pull her pants down. A few minutes later and we're both left in our lingerie. I'm about to take it a step forward when I hear my phone ring. _You have got to fucking joking. Too bad it's not. _I groan out in frustration and I hear Aly chuckle as she hand me my phone. I don't even look to check caller id.

"What!"

"Uh sorry if I interrupted something. But I need you help Monica."

"What the hell, Miley! Couldn't this wait til tomorrow? And why do you need my help why don't you go ask Demi."

"Well you please let me talk. No this can't wait for tomorrow. Plus Demi's here with me because we have something to ask you."

"Hi Monica." Demi said timidly.

"Demi," I growled. "Why do you girls need my help?"

"Well we want Selena and Emily to go out with us." Miley said bluntly.

"Ha-ha good luck with that." I say about to hang up.

"Wait, Monica gives a chance to explain."

"No."

Before I can hang up Aly grabs the phone.

"Don't hang up, M. give them a chance to explain. They deserve at least that." I nod at my girlfriend.

"Okay you have thirty seconds to tell me."

"Thanks, Monica." Demi says, "Miley came up with a plan." I groan from what I've heard none of her plans end well.

"It isn't bad!" I hear Miley whine.

"Whatever. Anyway she made dinner reservations at this restaurant. And we plan on apologizing and asking them to forgive us and give us a chance to becoming friends or more. We just want them back in our lives please will you help us."

"Why should I help?"

"Because you care for these girls and we regret everything we've done that hurt them."

"Maybe you deserve this, Demi."

"Please."

"I don't know." I say unsure of what to do. I look Aly for help.

She smiles sadly before saying, "Help them. Selena and Emily deserve a happy ending. Even though Miley and Demi haven't been the greatest, but I think they're the only ones that can give that happiness to them. Loves deserves a second chance." I nod before going back to answer the girls waiting on the line.

"Fine I'll help you on one condition."

"Fantastic, what's the condition?" Miley says.

"If you break their hearts I break your neck."

"Deal," Demi and Miley both gulp as I smile.

"Great. What can I do to help you?"

"We need you to get Emily and Selena to the restaurant tomorrow at 7."

"Okay fine. Email everything and I'll have the girls there. Now goodbye you interrupted something important." I hang up my phone before turning to the blonde next to me.


	22. Plan 3: Start

**A/N: I apoligize for not updating. I haven't been inspired and then I got a burst of inspiration. I hope you like this and if you do review. Please check out my others stories. And as soon as this is published the next xhapter will be worked on. Enjoy and Review. Selena's POV**

* * *

"Monica, remind me why you brought Emily and I shopping on a SATURDAY?" I ask in whiney tone.

"Cause we're going out to dinner and you need something nice to wear." Monica responds chewing on a piece of gum while flipping through her magazine.

"It's not like we have any clothes at home. After all we have a budget that doesn't consist of thousands of dollars." Emily said sarcastically.

"Oh shush and stop pestering M. You guys are just being babies because we ruined your Saturday." Alycia told Emily and I as we changed clothes.

The girls were at the mall looking for a dress for quite awhile. Eleven am turned into three pm by the time the girls left.

* * *

"Taylor I'm home," I shout walking through the doors. Emily, Monica, Alycia came in after me heading to the living room to talk. "Taylor?"

I call her name again._ Shit where is she. I saw her car she's got to be here…unless god no_. "Taylor!" I yell and drop the box with my dress on the ground. I'm running up the stair with the girls behind me asking why I'm shouting. I find myself pounding on her door while screaming her name. I finally open the door and do a quick sweep of her room. There are no razor blades, good she hasn't cut herself yet. Meaning she's probably outside. "Taylor," I shout as I make run to the balcony. She's out on the balcony, her blonde hair is a mess, her eyes are puffy and you can tell she's been drinking. What or since when I don't know. She's also been smoking pot, crack weed I don't know nor do I care, I just need her to stop. Taylor smoking probably her third, but hopefully her second piece of shit. I approach her slowly, "Taylor," I whisper. She turns around and offers me a lazy smile.

"Selena," her words come out a little bit slurred.

"Hey what you doing?"

"Chilling trying to get Dallas out of my head."

"Taylor we've been through this. You can't go back to where you once were. The press came very close to finding out the truth."

"Oh yeah they almost found out, ha-ha that was so long ago," Taylor says this with a small laugh.

"Tay I need you to put the pot down and to hand me the bottle."

"No…Selena please don't it's my salvation."

"No its not. I'm your rock. I will always be here. Taylor nothing can hurt you." Taylor's eyes glaze over before she dejectedly hands over the bottle and throws away the pot. I grab her arm and walk her back into her room. Emily knows what's going on and she's left a glass of water with aspirin on the dresser. I hear them downstairs getting something as a snack. I sit Taylor on the bed with me. She's crying and I let her. After awhile she's stable, still a bit tipsy and high, but I know the perfect remedy. I send her to the shower and tell her to call me when she's done.

She's showering as I make my way downstairs. The girls quiet down as I explain Taylor is okay. And we realize its four o'clock. We need to start getting ready. I offer the guest bathroom to Monica and Alycia as they head towards it. Emily takes the other guest bathroom. I make my way to my room stopping at Taylor's. She's out of the shower; I can tell the high has worn off. I hand her the aspirin and water and she smiles.

"How you feeling?"

"I've been better. I can't believe I went back. Shit I am so stupid."

"Taylor you were upset. I don't like the way you dealed with it, but you had a reason."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that Dallas has me super stressed."

"It's okay. Now take a nap and I'll wake you in an hour. I'm going out to dinner and I want you to join us."

"That's ok. I need a nap."

I make my way into the shower. It's comforting my shoulders un-tense. An hour later I'm in my dress and staring to do my hair. I make my way to check on Taylor. She's asleep and I can't find it in my heart to wake her. I send a text to Dallas asking her to stop by before six thirty. Monica and I are down stair at six fifteen. Emily and Alycia make their way downstairs. We look stunning. Monica is in a knee length dress, black with flowers and a black shall. Alycia is in a black dress with a cheetah shall. Emily is dressed in her white dress with yellow accents up to a bit below the I'm in my tan dress. Its longer than my knees, but not by a lot. My hair is down and my heels aren't to high. I think I look over dressed but M and Aly say its fine. I grab my keys and make my way to my car.

* * *

We're leaving when Dallas gets there. Damn she looks a mess. Her hair is in disarray. She didn't get a lot of sleep. So I tell her to just watch out for Taylor and that she should catch some z while Taylor is still. And if they're up for it they should catch up to dinner with us. Dallas nods before pushing me into my car.

We got to the restaurant. I park my car following Monica and Alycia along with Emily walk in. The waitress guides us to a reserved table. She pulls out our chairs and that when I notice Alycia and Monica aren't behind me.

"Emily, where did M and Aly go?"

"What do you mean, Sel? They are right behind us."

"No. they aren't."

"What?"

"Emily." A voice I know says.

"Selena." I definatley know this voice.

"Demi!"

"Miley!"

* * *

**A/N: I know this wasn't spectacular, but it needed to be done.**


	23. Hard Love Part 1

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I apologize for not updating. It's just that my email has been packed with fanfiction story/favorite alerts for my glee fic. (Which by the way, if you're a fan I would greatly appreciate you check it out? I try to take in as many suggestions on it.) **

**Okay, now that I'm done rambling about my glee and other things back to my Demena fic. Here is chapter 23 of Second Chance. I understand there has been confusion on why Taylor is so messed up. I will confess that originally this was not going to happen, but it works out with the sequel to this story. For those who don't know, Where Are You When I Need You Most, is the sequel and that is on wait while I finish this. So for the story to work out, Taylor although never in real life would I hope she do this, has a problem. After a really bad breakup and Dallas not being there she went a little berserk. She picked up smoking crack/pot/weed (does anyone actually know the difference, if you do I would greatly appreciate and answer.) and drinking. Though she did not go completely over bored on drinking, the smoking was addicting. It became to the point so bad that the press almost found out. Luckily that is where Selena comes in and works her magic. Well sort of. You see, Selena goes one night to this club to take her mind off Demi. She gets Taylor as her server. And Selena tells Taylor about trying it. Taylor gets super pissed at how irresponsible Selena is for doing it and it tears her apart that she almost helped her friend try drugs and alcohol. Eventually she gets Taylor to quit. And since then they become best friends.**

**So as not to delay you more, enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Recap**

"_Emily?"_

"_Selena?"_

"_Miley!"_

"_Demi!"_

"What the hell?" I hear Emily say next to me.

"Uh fuck to the no!"I yell at the two girls in front of me.

"Wait, Selena, come back let us explain." Demi shouts.

"What the shit do you want from us Lovato?" Em asks.

"Never mind, Em, let's go." I grab my blonde friend's wrist and start to drag her to the exit.

"I am going to kill them." Emily mutters through her teeth.

"Not before I do. Monica and Alycia are dead." I say through a clenched jaw.

"WAIT!" I hear Miley scream at us. I turn around and see Demi and Miley right behind us.

"What?" both Emily and I yell at the two brunettes.

"We want to talk." Demi mummers.

"Well, I think it's too late for that." I remark harshly. I see her look up from her shoes. She's got tears in her eyes and its making my heart throb knowing I cause her this much pain.

"Please give us a chance to at least talk." Miley asks us pleading silently.

I turn to Emily she's debating whether we stay or go. I see her sigh before walking silently back to our table, me following closely behind. We sit down and grab our menus. Demi and Miley smile lightly as they realize they've won us over. We sit in silence while they serve us water waiting for us to be ready to order. We order our drinks. No alcohol, yet since we're still underage. Damn, how am I suppose to survive the night. The waiter named Evan comes and takes our orders and that's when the two girls in front of us break our quiet.

"Emily," Miley starts.

**Miley's POV**

"I'm sorry," I sigh. I gulp when I see Selena staring daggers at me, Demi shooting me 'really, that's the best you can think of/do' look, and a disapproving face of Emily.

"Sorry, sorry about what?" Emily asks sarcastically.

"I don't know…I'm just sorry," I say pathetically.

"Well, Miley, thanks for saying something that has no value. So I really could do without your insincere apologies." My best friends states cruelly crossing her arms for emphazise that shes not happy.

"Emily," I try again.

"Why," she chokes out and I notice she's started crying.

"I don't know. I-I-I guess fame caught up with me. I guess I was afraid of people's reactions." I try to reach for her hand only to have her shun away.

"Well, what do you want?"

"To be friends," I whisper seeing her smile slightly and then tense up when the next words slip out of my mouth, "maybe even more."

"I can't do that, Miley," Emily says seriously/

"Why," is it me or did the air become heavier because I can barely breath.

"Why, because you've ignored my advances, shunned me, kept me arms distance away, and honestly it hurt, it hurt like fucking hell." Her voice has no emotion to it and it's scary.

"Emily, please give me a second chance. I know I don't deserve it, but I promise it will be worth your time. I promise I will never hurt you, harm you or anything close to that. I'm ready to give us a shot. I really like you, I don't know if its love, but I know I like you a lot. And the thought of you not being here makes me want to cry. Please give me that second opportunity, and if it doesn't work out or you're not happy, I'll let you go." I plead her. She looks uncertain. I see hope pass through her eyes. She is having an internal debate. She knows the risk of us going out. She steals a glance at Selena before looking at me. Emily grabs my hand and looks at me before starting to speak.

"I know I'm going to end up wondering why I said yes. Yet I love you too much to not make me yours. I hope you know it won't be easy. This is going to be hard specifically since I don't trust you as well as I did. But I do believe you can be the one to crack me open. So Miley Cyrus I will give you another chance, but we're doing it my way. Meaning at the first sign I see you uncertain I will back out."

"Yes that's fine. I'll take whatever chance I've got," I say sincerely. I look into her eyes and for now I know we're going to be okay.

**Demi's POV**

Oh shit! It's my turn, what the fuck am I going to say. I look nervously at Selena who has a slight small smile on her face_. Oh, she's so pretty_, _**stop staring Demi.**_ I take a deep breath before facing her.

"Selena," I start and almost completely stop when I see the look she's giving me. If looks could kill I'd be dead. "I want to say I'm sorry. I want to beg for your forgiveness. I've been a horrible best friend to you. I wasn't their when you needed me most, it was wrong of me to lash out Taylor when I got asked about her; she was only there to protect you. Truth is I don't know why I was running. I don't if it was the fear of Disney kicking us out. I haven't fully started my career neither have you Lena. Maybe it was the fear of losing some fans, even though I would have gained others. That seemed too precious to me at the time and eventually it lead me to the point that I was too concerned about my career. Or maybe my worst fear was admitting to myself that I was gay. And to finally accept myself for whom I am. I know I don't even deserve to even ask you to for a second chance, but I would really like one. I want to prove to you that, that's not me anymore. Please give me a second chance. I love you Lena and I can't live without you. I know it's going to be hard. That we can't start from where we left off. I know we have to start from square one, but it'll be worth it."

I finish my very long explanation. I look at her and she's smiling slightly, but I can see she's thinking. I want to give her space, but I don't want to push her away.

**Selena's POV**

_Its cute when she rambles._ Demi's been talking really fast for the last few minutes. all I want to do is kiss he and hold her hand. I really want to give us another shot, but I'm not sure my heart can take it. I mean look where it got us now. She finishes her sentence or various sentence of a explanation. Her cheeks are flushed as she runs down the hall.

"Demi,: I find myself saying. "I want to, but my head is indecisive. My heart says please, but my heads says no, that I'm no good with you. Yet I'm willing to look past these if you do this one little thing. I want us to be public.

She's gaping at me like I've lost my mind. Maybe I had because of love.

"It's either none of me or all of me," I tell her as I get up with Emily.

I can see desperation in Demi's brown eyes.

"I will do anything, if you'll be mine." Demi whispers.

"Yes, then, but it starts tonight." I tell her straightforward. She gulps before nodding her head.

"Fine then Demi I think we just got back together."

* * *

**A/N:So it wasn't major fluff. I don't even think there was any fluff, but at least they're together now. Next chapter is Taylor and Dallas and after that the last chapter. Anyway please review.**


	24. Hard Love Part 2

**Here is the last official chapter. The next one is the epilouge/beginning for the sequel. Hope you enjoy. There isn't any fluff...I think, but I think the next one will. Enjoy and review please.**

* * *

I'm sitting on Taylor's bed right now, right next to her. Taylor's curls are all over her bed and a light smile forms on my face as I see what shirt she's pulling into herself. She's adorable, for a 21 year old. I can't help, but run my fingers through her hair. Her soft curls are like silk. I hear her mumble something and cuddle into to me. My breath hitches when her arms wrap around me. I laugh a bit as she snuggles closer to me. I'm still running my hands through her hair when a song goes through my head. I start singing the lyrics to her even though she's asleep.

"_Whoa-oh feeling that baby, do-on't be afraid to jump then fa-all, jump then fa-all, into me, into me. Yeah cause every time you smile, I smile and every time you shine I'll shine for you. Don't be afraid to jump then fa-all, jump then fa-all, into me, into me, yeah,"_ I stop singing to her when I feel her grip tighten and hear her voice.

"_I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night; I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you bout to cry. Yeah I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams, think I know where you belong think I know it worth with me-ee. Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see-ee, you belong with me-ee." _she sings this beautifully even in her sleep. I look down and am met with blue eyes,

**Taylor's POV**

I'm half asleep, I suppose. Like I'm a daze, but I know what's happening. I feel Dallas's finger running through my hair. I tighten my hold on her and cuddle closer. I hear her chuckle before she starts humming a song. She starts to sing the song and I recognize it's Jump then Fall.

"_Whoa-oh feeling that baby, do-on't be afraid to jump then fa-all, jump then fa-all, into me, into me. Yeah cause every time you smile, I smile and every time you shine I'll shine for you. Don't be afraid to jump then fa-all, jump then fa-all, into me, into me, yeah," _I tighten my grip on her. I am beyond happy right now. I hope she was singing about me because that would make my day. I decide to test the waters. I take a calming breath before singing back to her.

"_I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night; I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you bout to cry. Yeah I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams, think I know where you belong think I know it worth with me-ee. Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see-ee, you belong with me-ee."_

I hear her breath hitch and I slowly let my eyes flutter open. I'm staring right at her brown eyes. Her chocolate eyes that seem melt me.

"Hey," she whispers.

"Hey."

"How you feeling?"

"I've been better, but I'm ok."

"That's good, why'd you do it?" Her question catches me of guard.

"Umm…"

"Taylor, please tell me. I can't stand knowing you did it with no reason."

"You're not going to like the reason Dallas."

"Taylor, please. When Selena texted me she sounded worried and scared."

"Dallas," I say starting to cry.

"Please."

"You, I did it because of you." At this she stands up and begins to pace the room.

"Me? Me, you did this because of me," she starts yelling at herself. "Fuck I did it again. I always end up hurting you. I always end up leaving you worse. If it weren't for me then you would have never taken up this shit. Its all my fault. It's always my fucking fault that you end up worse than ever. If I was better maybe you wouldn't be like this. If you had never been my friend, you wouldn't have done this."

"Dallas, Dallas, DALLAS! Its not your fault okay and I don't ever want to hear yourself blaming for it."

"But if it weren't for me you wouldn't be here like this."

"Forget it, I need to just cuddle with someone right now."

"I don't think I can."

"Dallas I give you three seconds to come back. I forgive you, plus we need to talk."

"We don't need to talk. The kiss was a mistake." Dallas said not moving from where she was standing.

"Was it? Really because it felt like much more and you nor I can deny it. I love you, Dallas please don't hate me."

"Yes it was a mistake. And of course we can deny it. I love you too-WAIT, you love me?"

"Yes," I cry harder as I see her face.

"Shit! You love me. Selena was right. I shouldn't have come."

"Selena was wrong then you could never love me." I say and my heart breaks.

"NO, No, no! I don't hate you and I could never do that. It's just I'm in love with you too. I have been since that kiss in 6th grade."

"You mean the accident kiss?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you leave? Why did you run out and punch a tree when you kissed me."

"I didn't run from the kiss, but I hurt you. I couldn't stand that I hurt you no matter how small. I had to punch the tree because I cause you pain. I didn't want to run, but I did because I was scared."

"You didn't hurt me until you took off."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Now we talked over this. Will you please come and cuddle with me."

"I don't think I can Tay. You're in very short shorts and a tight t-shirt and I don't have too much self control."

"So, I want you to cuddle."

"Taylor please I love you I won't be able to not kiss you."

"I want you to kiss me."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I like you and I want to date you. I know we can work. I love you please."

"Taylor don't, I love you and dating isn't something that can happen. I'm going to end up hurting you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"You won't, I trust you."

"But I don't."

"Dallas Christina Lovato, I give you less than five second to get back in this bed and cuddle and become my girlfriend or walk out of this room and away from my life."

**Dallas POV**

I saw Taylors face set in determination. I took a deep breath and made my way back to her bed. I lay down next to her and let her cuddle into me. I love her and know it's worth the risk. I slowly lean down and kiss her lips.

And I know I made the right decision.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is the epilouge. And then you can continue by reading Where Are You When I Need You Most. I don't own anyone.**

**Jump Then Fall-Taylor Swift.**

**You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift.**


	25. EpilougeEnd

***3 1/2 Years Later***

"By the power invested in me by the church, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Selena waited no time to kiss Demi. It had been 4 years since they had gotten together at the restaurant. The couple was ecstatic about getting married. Their wedding wasn't huge, but quite big. It was in the middle of June and the climate was perfect. Both girls decided to wear dresses. Demi's was a puffier one with the designs stitched in. Selena opted for one that hugged her curves, strapless, and was a creamy white. They were both exhilarated that they were married. Demi's right hand woman was Miley while Selena's maid of honor was Taylor. Dallas, Emily, Alycia, and Monica were the bridesmaid along with Stefani, Madison, and Noah. The Jonas, Swift, Gomez, Lovato, Cyrus, Osment, Mays were there along with others.

Monica had married Alycia a year after getting back together. Emily and Miley were currently engaged knowing full well it would be at least a year before they would get married. Miley was to head on an 8 month tour soon. Taylor and Dallas had been married for 2 years now and Taylor was pregnant, expecting twins in less than 5 months. It was the happiest day in the Gomez-Lovato lives. Selena couldn't be happier.

Currently she was dancing with her wife. They had cut the cake and everyone had given their speech. It was late into the party and only those close to Selena and Demi were there to celebrate. Demi came up behind Selena and pulled her into a kiss. Selena unsatisfied with it turned around and kissed her full on. A few minutes after their mini make out session one of Selena's favorite songs came on. Demi pulled her wife close as they danced.

_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince_  
_I used to be a damsel in distress_  
_You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six_  
_Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress_  
_You wore a dark gray t-shirt_  
_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_  
_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_  
_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_  
_Every move you make, everything you say is right_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_  
_All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer_  
_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_  
_Yeah yeah_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_  
_I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest_  
_Did you feel it?_  
_I can't put this down_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_  
_It must have been the way_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_Today was a fairytale_

And for that moment she knew she would be the happiest woman alive.

Or did she...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I had a lot of fun writing this. If you want more read Where Are You When I Need You Most. If not I hope you like it. For other stories I write. Love Against Rivalry will be updated soon. Gay Glee McKinley is doinf fantastic and will also be updated soon. And then my new fic shall be up in later this week. Demena. I love all of you who have read and reviewed this story. **


End file.
